Twilight Sparkle/Galeria
Primeira temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png|O Convite Extra Twilight Sparkle frustrated S01E04.png|Temporada de Coice na Macieira Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png|A Rainha das Brincadeiras Twilight unleashes her magic S1E06.png|Caçadores de Exibicionistas Twilight in that cave S1E7.png|Dracofobia Twilight be great S1E8.png|Olhe bem antes de Ir Dormir Twilight an allergy S1E09.png|Rédea nas Fofocas Twilight checking preparations S1E10.png|A Praga do Século Twilight dressed up S1E11.png|Passagem do Inverno Twilight Apple Bloom spell S1E12.png|Em Busca da Marca Especial Spike standing on Twilight's back S1E13.png|A Corrida das Folhas Twilight's Gala Dress S01E14.png|Feita para o Sucesso Twilight with bandages on her bee stings S1E15.png|Sentido Pinkie Twilight "What are you two arguing about?" S1E16.png|Arco-Íris Supersônico Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png|A Mestra do Olhar Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png|As Artistas Twilight charging S1E19.png|Os Cães-Diamante Pinkie Pie with an apple S1E20.png|O Verde não Fica bem em Você Twilight facehoofs S1E21.png|Barril de Pólvora Twilight 2nd devilish look S1E22.png|Um Pássaro no Casco Twilight looking at her cutie mark S1E23.png|As Crônicas das Marcas Twilight smiling at open book S1E24.png|Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png|Festa de uma Só Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png|A Melhor Noite de Todas Segunda temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight being brave S02E01.png|Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 Corrupt Twilight Sparkle S2E2.png|Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2 Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|Lição Zero Twilight's costume S02E04.png|Eclipse da Luna Twilight shocked by what she finds out about the cutie pox S2E06.png|Belas Pústulas Owlowiscious mounted on Twilight S2E7.png|Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação! Twilight looks cool S2E8.png|A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Twilight so me! S2E9.png|A Simplicidade e a Elite Twilight Sparkle worried S02E10.png|O segredo do Meu Excesso Not come far S2E11.png|Noite da Lareira Calorosa Twilight at door S2E13.png|Os Bebês Cake Twilight how was S2E14.png|O Último Rodeio Twilight heroic pose S2E15.png|O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Twilight excited grin S2E16.png|Leia e Chore Twilight Sparkle opens book S2E17.png|Dia do Coração Twilight Sparkle face book S2E18.png|Finalmente um Amigo Twilight with future Twilight 2 S2E20.png|Já Estava na Hora Twilight how can he S2E21.png|A Busca do Dragão Twilight cute face S2E22.png|A Fluttershy Furacão Twilight sleeping while reading book S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidencial Twilight Sparkle trying to tell Pinkie Pie something S2E24.png|Mistério no Expresso da Amizade Twilight talking through sandwich S2E25.png|Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1 Twilight sings S02E26.png|Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 Terceira temporada Twilight with her cutie mark in the background S3E01.png|O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 Twilight successful dark magic cast S3E2.png|O Império do Cristal – Parte 2 Twilight's horn is red hot S3E3.png|Excesso de Pinkie Pies Twilight carefree smile S3E4.png|Uma Maçã Ruim Twilight training bubbles 2 S3E5.png|Duelo Mágico Twilight no words S3E7.png|Academia Wonderbolts Twilight big what S03E09.png|Spike às suas Ordens Twilight looks for a reforming spell S03E10.png|Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas Twilight full of critters S3E11.png|Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Twilight nervous pout S03E12.png|Jogos para Pôneis Alicorn Twilight reveal 2 S3E13.png|A Cura do Mistério Mágico My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Twilight holding a pen in her mouth EG.png|Equestria Girls Quarta temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight prepares to take off S4E01.png|A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1 Twilight with robe and scepter S4E02.png|A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2 Twilight "find anything, Spike?" S4E03.png|O Castelo Twilight and Rainbow "an honest mistake" S4E04.png|Daring Do Twilight Sparkle as Masked Matter-Horn S4E06.png|Pôneis Poderosos Rarity tries to talk Fluttershy down S4E07.png|Morcegos! Rarity walking towards Twilight S4E08.png|Rarity Vai para Manehattam Twilight in front of bookshelf S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Group photo S4E10.png|A Queda de Rainbow Twilight and Cadance stops S4E11.png|Três É Demais Twilight Sparkle "I can't believe it" S4E12.png|Orgulhosa Pinkie Rarity hides behind Twilight S4E13.png|Modos Simples Twilight "what was so bad about it?" S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Apple Bloom "learn these new skills, Twilight" S4E15.png|Encontro com a Twilight Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Twilight as Breezies S4E16.png|Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Twilight "Where's Maud?" S4E18.png|A Visita de Maud Applejack and Twilight leaving S4E19.png|Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Rainbow "Celestia's cereal celebration" S4E21.png|Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3 Twilight "all my books for a broken pen?" S4E22.png|Trocas! Twilight Sparkle exhausted S4E23.png|Manifestação Inspiradora Twilight getting worried S4E24.png|Jogos de Equestria Twilight walking away from princesses S4E25.png|O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Twilight's Kingdom final group photo S4E26.png|O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Twilight singing in the band EG2.png|Vem Dançar! Twilight Sparkle singing EG2.png|Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Twilight offers Sunset her hand EG2.png|Meu Passado Não é Hoje Twilight singing "nothing stays the same for long" EG2.png|Amizade Através das Idades Twilight blushing when Flash Sentry is mentioned EG2.png|Filme Quinta temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight's cutie mark glows S5E01.png|O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Primeira Parte Twilight asking if she can live with her old cutie mark S5E2.png|O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Segunda Parte Twilight's new mane style S5E3.png|Castelo, Doce Castelo Twilight Sparkle "Winter Is Coming!" S05E05.png|Obrigada pela Lembrança Twilight about to scold Discord S5E7.png|Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia Twilight "which would be super amazing" S5E8.png|O Tesouro Perdido de Griffonstone Twilight "so lucky to live in this town" S5E9.png|Um Pedaço da Vida Twilight using books as a pillow S5E10.png|Princesa Spike Twilight "more important than ever!" S5E11.png|Festa Estragada Twilight looks through the window S5E12.png|Fazendo as Pazes Twilight in a dream library S5E13.png|Princesas Sonham com Carneiros Mágicos? Twilight waving at crowd S5E14.png|A Boutique de Canterlot Twilight Sparkle "I'm bored" S5E16.png|O Mapa de Manehattan Ponies work together to rebuild the playground S5E18.png|Cruzadas da Cutie Mark Twilight smiles with elation S5E19.png|A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia Twilight Sparkle in mild amusement S5E20.png|Lareira e Decepção Twilight watches Applejack fall S5E21.png|Mestra do Susto Twilight sulking in the castle S5E22.png|Como Fica o Discórdia? Twilight's chalkboard of friendship solutions S5E23.png|Os Hooffields e os McColts Twilight "welcome to opening night" S5E24.png|A Principal Atração com Crinas Twilight looking at the Cutie Map worried S5E25.png|A Nova Cutie Mark – Parte 1 A piece of the earth gets blown away by wind S5E26.png|A Nova Cutie Mark – Parte 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade Twilight's Grand Entrance EG3.png Twilight apologizing for her late reply EG3.png Twilight "I didn't get here sooner" EG3.png Twilight "I didn't get your messages" EG3.png Twilight "I was caught in this" EG3.png Twilight "time travel loop" EG3.png Twilight twirling her fingers EG3.png Twilight "honestly" EG3.png Twilight "it was the strangest thing" EG3.png Twilight "that's ever happened to me!" EG3.png Twilight's seeing double EG3.png Twilight Meets Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi waves shyly at her pony double EG3.png Twilight pointing to her doppelgänger EG3.png Sexta Temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight "funny you should mention it" S6E1.png|O Cristalismo – Parte 1 Twilight shocked by the hole formed on the tome S6E2.png|O Cristalismo – Parte 2 Twilight "you've gained us a powerful ally" S6E5.png|Prova de Fogo Twilight "Princess Celestia will be joining us tomorrow night" S06E06.png|Sem Segundos Atalhos Twilight and Fluttershy in shock S6E7.png|Dash: A Novata Twilight "well, that's it" S06E08.png|Um Conto da Lareira Calorosa Twilight "it's natural that Rarity would be" S6E9.png|A Crítica da Rua Saddle Twilight hangs from a rope while holding bucket and fishing rod S6E10.png|O "Dia" de Folga de Applejack Twilight and Fluttershy aside-glance at Zephyr S6E11.png|O Irmão da Fluttershy Twilight and Starlight using their magic S6E12.png|Apimente Sua Vida Twilight Sparkle depressed S6E13.png|Mais Estranho que a Ficção Twilight Sparkle "not for everypony" S6E15.png|28 Pegadinhas Depois Twilight looking confused at Spike S6E16.png|The Times They Are A Changeling Twilight "we should just close the door" S6E17.png|Dungeons & Discords Twilight Sparkle "pretty slim" S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy around the Cutie Map S6E20.png|Viva Las Pegasus Twilight shouting "it is really bad!" S6E21.png|Every Little Thing She Does Twilight Sparkle shocked by Rarity's note S6E22.png|P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Twilight not amused by Rainbow Dash's snoring S6E24.png|Top Bolt Twilight masking her intense annoyance with a grin S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Twilight Sparkle rising to her hooves S6E26.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Diversos Esboços Star_Gazing_Twilight_Sketch.jpg Twilight_All_Night_Studying_Sketch.jpg TwilightSparkle_Sketch.jpg Twilight's_old_design.jpg|Twilight Sparkle da Primeira Geração. Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 1.png Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 2.png Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 3.png Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 4.png Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 5.png Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 6.png Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 7.png Outros Twilight Sparkle hubworld promotional.jpg Applejack, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.png G3 Twilight Twinkle toy.jpg Teacher for a Day - Twilight Sparkle's profile.png Twilight color page halloween.jpg Twilight Sparkle Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Twilight bridesmaid promotional.jpg Twilight Sparkle profile image on Hubworld.png Twilight Sparkle color-in image.jpg Twilight Playful Pony.jpg Twilight Sparkle toy.jpg Twilight Sparkle "Determination" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg twilight-lykke.jpg Mlpfim-twilight-sparkle-wallpaper 1920x1600.jpg Twilight Sparkle,Applejack and Rarity S3E05.png Twilight's magic about to turn Applejack and Rarity into miniature mares S3E5.png Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png MLPCoronationConcert LogoKeyart-1.jpg Princess Twilight EW preview.jpg Twilight Sparkle Pegasus Unicorn toy.jpg Princess Twilight Hub image preview S3E13.jpg Promo S3E13.png Tara strong with princess twilight.jpg Twilight at her coronation S3E13.png Promotional Facebook puzzle 3 S3E13.jpg Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle "flying tricks".png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls design.png Equestria Girls June 16 2013 movie poster.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls in box.jpg Exclusive 2013 SDCC Princess Twilight Sparkle Collectible.jpg Power Ponies Season 4 Sketch.png Twilight Sparkle nervous S4E1.png Twilight Sparkle questioning Princess Luna S4E1.png Twilight Sparkle precious light S4E1.png Twilight Sparkle with glass shards around her S4E1.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash flying animatic promotional.png Trixie and Twilight The Most Powerful Magic of All is Friendship.png Princess Twilight Sparkle Photo.jpg USA Today promo S4E25.png Spike in the Crystal Empire promo S4E24.png Celestia singing to Twilight promotional S4E25.jpg Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls show attire doll.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Neon doll.png 2015 Super Bowl Rally.png Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Rocks coloring page.png Mane 6 as Donkeys - Twilight Sparkle.png MLP Season Five Character poster.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens